History in the Making
by allthatjazz8
Summary: Mackenzie Allen makes history again.
1. History in the Making

1, 2, 3… Mac started intently at her calendar and counted the days backwards, into the past

**A/N: This story is very much based on real life. My husband and I just had our first children on May 7 & 8. They were boy girl twins, Ceron and Emerson. So most of the ideas in this story are in part based on real-life experiences. Yes, even the sex! blush Reviews would be great! Enjoy!!**

_1, 2, 3…_ President Mackenzie Allen started intently at her calendar and counted the days backwards, into the past. She sat hunched over her desk, her reading glasses sliding down her nose. Her desk calendar was her main priority at the moment. _7, 8, 9…_

"Ma'am?" Mac looked up at the sound of Vince's voice.

"Yes?" she responded tensely. He had caused her to lose her count.

"May I ask… er… what it is that you're… doing?"

"I'm counting Vince. Leave me alone." Mac went back to her counting. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5… _

"Ma'am?" _Dammit._ "What are you counting?"

Mac glared at him. "I'm counting the number of times a day you come and bother me with your stupid questions," she snapped before she could stop herself. She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, Vince, I didn't mean that… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it… I'm just so stressed out and I…" Tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she sniffed, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"It's OK, ma'am," Vince said, ignoring her emotional leakage. "Dickie wants to see you sometime today to discuss…"

"Actually, Vince," Mac interrupted. "I was hoping you could clear the rest of the day for me… there are a few personal things I need to take care of."

"Well… I could…"

"Oh, thank you, Vince," Mac cried in relief.

"Right, I'll get on that…" Vince sputtered as he left the room.

Mac went back to her counting. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 21, 22… 45._ 45 days. "Oh my god," Mac breathed, somewhat panicked. It had been 45 days. She was almost 3 weeks late. She shook her head. Mackenzie Allen was never late. When a nuclear submarine crashed in North Korea's waters, she wasn't late. When Iran held 21 Americans hostage and she didn't sleep for days, she wasn't late. But now, she was late. By two and a half weeks. "This can't be happening," she whispered.

"What can't be happening?" a familiar voice said. Mac looked up to see her Press Secretary Kelly Ludlow standing in the doorway.

"Don't you knock?" Mac deadpanned. Kelly smiled at her, but her smile faded as she noticed the expression on Mackenzie's face. "Listen, Kelly… here, sit down." Mac had moved to the couches in the center of the Oval Office. There was a look of tension on Mac's face… a nervous crease formed in her brow.

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" Kelly asked, taking a seat on a couch across from Mackenzie.

"Kelly…" Mac took a deep breath. "I'm… late."

Kelly looked at her. "Late for what?" she asked before realizing. "Oh."

"What am I going to do?" Mac said. It sounded more like a statement than a question. She was trying to stay calm, but her composure was slipping away with the seconds that passed.

"How late are you?" Kelly asked.

"Almost 3 weeks."

"Do you need me to bring you a test?" Kelly asked. She was lost… it was the only thing she could think of to say.

"That would be… yes, please," Mac said. "Thank you Kelly."

"I'll leave right now." Kelly made a hasty retreat from the office.

"Thanks, Kelly," Mac called after her, trying to sound casual.

Kelly leaned against the closed door of the Oval Office. "Oh my God," she said, shaking her head.

Less than an hour later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Mac called from her desk. Kelly entered the room with a bag.

"Hi," Kelly said setting the bag down on her desk.

"That was fast," Mac said, attempting to be nonchalant.

"Ma'am, if there's anything you…" Kelly started.

"Oh, Kelly, dear, you've done more than enough," Mac cut her off with a soft, maternal voice that made Kelly feel surprisingly comforted.

"Anything at all, Ma'am," Kelly reinforced.

"Thank you so much."

"But if I may, Ma'am," Kelly began, "I don't think you need a test to tell you that you're expecting. Just look at you!"

"What?" Mac asked, despite the fact that she already knew exactly what Kelly meant.

"Oh, no… I mean, it's just… you're glowing," Kelly said, somewhat embarrassed. "You look beautiful," she added quietly.

"Oh. Thank you, Kelly." She smiled as she took the bag from Kelly's hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Of course," Kelly stammered. "Go make sure."

"Thank you," Mac said as she left the Oval Office. Kelly smiled at her as she left.

Mac clutched her bag nervously. She only saw a few people on the way up to the residence. She tried to act casual. After what seemed like forever and a half, was finally safe behind a closed and locked residence bathroom door. She opened the bad and noticed that there was a little note from Kelly. _I didn't know which one to get, so I got all of them. Congratulations in advance._ Mac took 3 boxes out of the bag. One was a Clear Blue, one was an EPT, and one was a First Response. Mac heaved a sigh and forced herself to calm down. She grabbed the box closest to her and tore it open, dumping out the wrapped test stick and the directions onto the counter. She picked up the directions and read them. It had been so long since she had done this… so many years.

Mackenzie always found pregnancy tests privately humiliating. No self-respecting woman enjoyed peeing on a piece of plastic. Mackenzie Allen certainly did not. But she did it anyway. She had to… she needed to know. She laughed to herself as she was washing her hands. Her future… and the country's future rested with that little piece of plastic. As she waited, Mac looked at herself in the mirror. Was it the lighting or was her hair a brighter red? Was it her imagination or were her breasts not only tender, but swollen to a larger size?

She wasn't stupid… she wasn't blind. She knew what was going on. Confirmation hardly mattered. But just to be sure… she picked up the test stick from the counter and stole a glance at fate. It was a plus. And plus means… "Positive," she whispered to herself. As she stared, her large brown eyes were pools of disbelief. Although she expected it, she wasn't ready for the possibility… the reality of having another child. She shook her head… this was history in the making.


	2. Telling

Realizations

A/N: If there's one thing I love, it's MacRod lovin'. So I'm waiting until the second chapter to introduce passionate love-making. Not for the modest or the prudish. Only for those of you who are romantic enough to handle it! Enjoy!

For the rest of the day, Mackenzie had a hard time keeping quiet until she had Rod alone. She could hardly contain herself. She couldn't keep herself from telling Rod… he had to know. She had to tell him. As they dressed for bed, Mac ran through her mind all the ways she could possibly tell him that they were going to have another child.

"Hey, baby, I'm knocked up." _Yuck._

"Roderic, I'm in a family way." _What did that even mean._

"We're going to be parents again!" _Just… no._

She could no longer wait to tell him. "Rod?" He looked at her with expectant eyes, much like her own, and she took a deep breath. Her voice was anxious, filled with fear and excitement, everything that was in her heart, as she told him. She faltered only once as she confessed, "I… I'm pregnant." Her words shocked not only the listener, but also the speaker. Mac had not yet said those words aloud enough for them to sound real.

"What? How?" Rod asked, complete disbelief forming his words.

He was floored- both with intense terror and elation. He felt such a love for her at that moment, The President of the United States… the woman who was carrying his child, the woman who had, from the moment he had first laid eyes on her, stolen his heart. He was thrilled beyond the point of speaking. There were no words for the way her was feeling.

A small smile graced his facial features and he suddenly felt the very deep and urgent desire to ravish her, to feel her flesh against his own. He was so overcome with his love for her that he could hardly control those very strong emotions within him. "I love you, Mackenzie," he told her. "I love you so much."

Mac smiled at him and told him, "I love you too." He kissed her with a slow, gentle passion and she kissed him back, feeling the heat of the love he had for her. There was nothing on earth or in heaven that could keep them apart. The kiss deepened and intensified, their lips parting for one another as they progressed. Her fingers were burrowed in his silvery hair, intertwining in the soft strands as she explored his mouth intimately.

He broke the kiss, nipping at her jaw line, then her throat. She took a deep shuddering breath as he slipped her tank top off her shoulder and gently kissed the spot where her shoulder met her neck. She whispered his name breathlessly. He slid her tank top off her body, his eyes drinking in the glow of her bare torso. She reached for him and pulled his t-shirt over his head. They locked in a passionate embrace, their lips searching for one another. Their warm, soft flesh touched and their passion sparked within them. Together they removed their remaining clothes until there was nothing separating them from one another.

Still engaged in an all-encompassing kiss, he lowered her to the bed gently, with such care that it made her shiver with anticipation. He knelt around her and directed his kisses lower to her neck. She sighed, surrendering the reins to him. He was in control. He ran his lips softly along her collarbone, against the delicate flesh. His warm, strong hands gently stroked her swollen breasts, his thumbs tenderly caressing her nipples in gentle circles. She arched her back, a slight moan hardly escaping her luscious lips. "Take me," she begged, her lips against his bicep. She pulled him into her, urging him on.

Finally, he complied with her and entered her. Mackenzie gasped as she felt him fill her. The way he felt inside of her was exquisite. She moaned again. How she loved him… he was her world. "Oh, Roderic," she whispered. "Oh, yes."

They made love passionately, quiet moans filling the air. Together they were joined in a passionate embrace, intimately connected.

Pleasure coursed through Mackenzie's veins as her breathing quickened. He rocked his hips into hers, slowly and gently thrusting into her body. "Yes," she moaned, her lips pressed against his neck. "Oh, God, yes." He smiled at her as she moaned again, praising her husband's prowess. He was incredible. His body pressed firmly into hers was perfection. She could feel every muscle in his body contracting with pleasure. He suddenly kissed her with such carnal passion that it robbed her of her breath. Her heart raced, pounding in her chest, as she felt him move in and out of her in a tantalizing rhythm. He kissed her again and again, deepening with every kiss.

His hands were buried in her silky tresses as hers clutched her back with powerful emotion. She let out a passionate moan as he clutched her closer to him and drove into her harder. She felt herself spiraling towards her release and arched into him, thrusting her hips into his. She cried out with the passion building inside of her. Rod was also nearing his climax. He pulled her close to him and put his lips to her ear, whispering, "I love you, Mackenzie."

"I love you too," she cried softly in response. The pressure kept building inside of her and his urgency was apparent as he thrust himself inside her powerfully. Finally, Mac felt a gush of warmth inside her as Rod moaned her name. Rod's body strained and shook as he climaxed. With his final thrust, she was also rocked by a mind-numbing rush of pleasure. She cried out as she felt his warmth within her and felt her skin tingle with the glorious climax she was experiencing.

He withdrew, sliding out of her, but then gathered her into his arms and held her close, cradling her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating- the heart that loved her. She snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly in a tender embrace. She looked up at him and smiled her delicate, beautiful smile. He smiled back, knowing, as he had for so long, that she was in his arms for good- never to leave him. "I love you," she told him softly.

"I love you too, Mackenzie. All of you," Rod told her with a tender kiss.

"You mean it?" Mac asked him seriously, rolling over to look at him.

He settled her in his arms again before replying, "Of course I mean it. I love being a father and I will love this child endlessly."

"I know you will," she acknowledged. "But I'm the President of the United States…"

"So things are a little different… a little bit harder," he said. "We'll make it work."

"But what about…" she started.

He placed a finger over her lips, silencing her. "We have 9 months to figure it out, Mackenzie."

"Thank you," she told him, and together they drifted off to sleep… his heart as her lullaby.


	3. Kate Knows

"Mom

"Mom?" Mackenzie called out as she entered the residence kitchen the next morning. Her mother, Kate, appeared with a newspaper and took the opportunity to greet her daughter with ah kiss. "Morning," Mac greeted her.

"Good morning, Mackenzie," Kate replied.

Suddenly she was hit with a wave of nausea. It quickly became so intense that she stumbled for the trashcan. Kate winced as her daughter emptied her stomach. "Damn," Mac gasped.

"Mackenzie, are you OK?" Kate asked. She sounded very concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mac said.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked skeptically.

This annoyed Mac. "Really. Mom."

"You haven't thrown up in years. Are you sick, honey?" Kate asked.

"No, I'm not sick." Mac realized that it would just be easier to tell her mom the truth now.

"Are you sure? Because I can…" Kate wouldn't let it go.

"Mom." Mac cut her off. "Listen to me. I have something to tell you." Kate was silent, her eyes eerily attentive as she watched Mackenzie. Mackenzie, too, was silent. She wondered what her mother's reaction would to learn she would soon have another grandchild. Mac panicked a little and considered lying to her. But then her common sense told her that Kate would figure it out sooner or later, especially when she couldn't fit into her lovely, crisp, professional, tailored suits that she so adored. Her mind began to race. What would she wear when her growing belly forced her to put her power clothes on hiatus? She cringed internally. How ridiculous was she going to look on the cover of magazines? On television? In the news? The thought of the press speculation made her head spin and her stomach churn. And what about giving birth? Would secret service agents have to watch her scream and push? And she would have to invoke… her thoughts hit a wall when noticed Kate staring at her.

"Oh," Mac acknowledged. "Just out of curiosity, how long did you let me go?"

"Long enough to hear the gears turning in that head of yours," Kate replied.

Mac laughed sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Now out with it, Mackenzie. It can't be that bad."

Mac took a deep breath and suppressed a groan. "OK," she conceded. "Mom, I'm pregnant." Mac had expected her mother's jaw to drop to the floor… or at least an "Oh my God." Instead, Kate was silent, merely nodding her head. "Well?" Mac prodded.

"Congratulations," Kate said.

"What? Aren't you even a little bit surprised?" Mac asked rather petulantly.

"Well sure, baby, but you haven't thrown up like that since you were pregnant with Amy," Kate explained. Mac considered her mother's observation. She was right. "And besides that," Kate continued. "You look it."

"What?" Mac exclaimed. She instinctively grasped her belly, which still seemed flat beneath her fingertips.

"No," Kate clarified. "I mean you're glowing. You look radiant."

"Thank you," Mac smiled.

"Mackenzie, I think you know how difficult this is going to be," Kate began.

"Of course," Mac replied, cringing internally.

"But more than anything," Kate continued, "I know that you can do this. No better people than you and Rod to face this. You are both so strong… I know you will thrive."

"Thank you," Mac said sincerely, giving her mother a kiss.

"And I will always be here for you, whatever you need."

"How about a foot massage?" Mac grinned.

"Nice try," Kate declined dryly.

"Worth a try," Mac shrugged, her face hinting of smugness.

"Take off those heels. They'll kill you," Kate scolded.

"Nice try," Mac rolled her eyes. Rod walked into the kitchen. "Hey, sweetie," Mac greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey yourself," he returned her kiss. "How are you?"

"Eh," Mac shrugged again in indifference.

Rod noticed Kate giving him a watchful, searching look. "Morning, Kate," he greeted his mother-in-law.

"Morning, Dad," Kate replied smugly. Mac suppressed a laugh. Rod had a blank expression on his face as he looked between the two women. Mac raised her eyebrows as her hand slid over her abdomen.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "You told her."

"She sure did," Kate replied. "You two sure are something."

"I've got to get to get to work now," Mac said. "I'll see you both at dinner." She hugged her mother and gave her husband a frisky kiss before leaving.

"Bye," Kate called. "Oh, and Mackenzie?" Mac turned. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Mac said, and then turned to leave.


	4. The 10 Week Flu

Mackenzie sat unusually stiffly in her chair at the cabinet meeting that morning

**A/N: I haven't been very happy with my writing lately. Hope everyone here is more happy with it than I am. But if I waited until I was completely happy with it, I'd never post and everyone would get bored with me… so here you go! Read and Review? I know you want to. :**

Mackenzie sat unusually stiffly in her chair at the cabinet meeting that morning. One hand was placed gingerly on her forehead, the other on the table, her fingers widely splayed. She looked ill. And she wasn't paying attention.

Jim watched her intently. He wasn't paying attention either. He caught her vacant stare and gave her the look that asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Mac shook her head, turning her eyes to her Secretary of State. She leaned forward slightly, steadying herself. She was trying to hold back the inevitable sickness that came with her condition. She wasn't ready to explain why she was getting sick so often. A few more minutes, she told herself. Just a few more minutes.

She couldn't hold out any longer. She held up a finger, and without a word, she left the Cabinet Room at a brisk walk. Jim watched her go with a look of utter confusion. Mac returned a few moments later, looking horribly pale.

"Madame President, are you alright?" Jim asked out loud when she returned.

"Of course. I apologize for the interruption. I'm not feeling my best today. Where were we?" Mac said in her most diplomatic voice. And with that they picked up where they left off. Mac was fine for the rest of the meeting. But afterwards, Jim approached her.

"Ma'am, what's wrong with you? I've never seen you so sick… sick enough to leave a meeting," Jim told her.

"I know. I just…" Mac searched for an explanation. "I'm fine now," she managed.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. Should go away hopefully in a month or two."

Jim stared.

"I mean, a day or two!" Mac forced a laugh. "Sorry, other things on my mind."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, you are a terrible liar," Jim told her.

"What are you talking about?" Mac feigned ignorance.

"That is what I'm talking about," Jim countered. You're not being straight with me. I'm not stupid. Whatever it is that is wrong, I need to know so I can take the appropriate actions."

"I'm…" Mac started, but was silent as another wave of nausea washed over her too quickly. "Oh shit." She knew she couldn't make it to a bathroom. She lunged for the nearest trashcan as her stomach lurched and the first heave hit her. Jim instinctively followed her instinctively and held back her hair without a thought. When Mac felt better, she lifted her head to look at Jim. "Did you just hold back my hair?"

"Yes ma'am," Jim acknowledged.

"That's weird," Mac commented, looking at him very seriously. Jim ignored her and started to ask her what was wrong again, until he was interrupted.

"Madame President?" Vince entered the room. "I have…" he stopped. "Ma'am, you look terrible."

"Yes, thank you, Vince," Mac rolled her eyes at him.

"She won't tell me what's wrong with her," Jim told him.

"Why not?" Vince asked.

"There is nothing wrong with me," Mac insisted, her patience stretched very thin.

"She just threw up in that trashcan," Jim informed him.

"Gross," Vince said as he wrinkled up his nose.

"What are you both, four?" Mac turned and glared at Jim. "Stop tattling on me. It's really starting to piss me off."

"Hey," Kelly knocked and entered the room.

"Hey, Kelly, what's wrong with the president?" Vince asked her immediately, before Mac could even open her mouth to stop him.

"I… uh… nothing?" Kelly stammered, caught totally off guard.

"You told her," Jim accused. "Why won't you tell us?"

"Mr. Gardener," Mac warned. "You are acting like a child and you are irritating me to no end. I suggest you desist. I'm not going to tell you until it's a sure thing." As soon as the words left her mouth, she cursed herself. That was twice she slipped up today.

"Until what's a sure thing?" Vince asked hesitantly.

Mac sighed angrily. "Not a word of this gets out, do you hear me? Or…"

"OK," Jim nodded.

"OK," Mac sighed again. "I…" she paused and they looked at her expectantly. "I think I'm pregnant." She looked around.

Silence.

"The test I took was positive," she added.

"Oh my God," Jim said.

"Congratulations, ma'am!" Vince said, a smile breaking over his face.

"Vince," Mac said, very business-like. "I need you to make me a doctor's appointment. Preferably today, if that is possible. There is a Dr. Katherine Kissinger at Bethesda. She's my OB-GYN. Tell her that it is urgent that I see her."

"Right away, ma'am," Vince said. He turned to leave.

"Vince?" she called. He turned to her. "Not a word. This goes under lock and key."

"Got it, ma'am." He smiled to himself as he walked away.

Mac turned back to Jim. The colour had returned to her face. "Jim?" he looked dazed.

"Ma'am?"

"You alright?"

"Absolutely," he said.

Mac turned to Kelly. "How about you? You OK?"

"Of course, Ma'am. The press haven't the slightest idea… but after the cabinet meeting today… there is speculation of illness already. Shall I say it's a bug?"

"Sure. Some sort of flu. Nothing serious."

"The 10-week flu," Kelly quipped.

"Don't say that," Mac told her.

"Of course not, Ma'am."

"But between, you and me, I sort of like it." She smiled at her press secretary.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Kelly smiled back.

"I have to talk to the First Gentleman about attending an appointment with me," Mac told them. "You'll excuse me."

"Of course," Jim said. "And ma'am?" Mac turned. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Jim," she said as she left. As Mac walked down the hall, panic seemed to wash over her. As the realization hit her, she whispered to herself, "What have I done?"


	5. Distractions

"Are you nervous

**A/N: More Mac-Rod Lovin'! It makes me happy. Plus, it's based very loosely on a real occurrence. READ AND REVIEW! Because I live for it!**

"Are you nervous?" Mac asked nervously. She was sitting stiffly, next to her husband in the motorcade limo. She couldn't remember the last time it had just been the two of them like this.

"No, are you?" he asked, smiling at her fondly.

"I haven't decided yet," she answered him. He could tell that she was, in fact, very nervous. He chuckled and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"You taste good," he commented.

"Mango lip balm," she replied. She smiled at him, but the look in her eyes told him that she was upset. He knew that it would be best to just distract her instead of letting herself get all worked up.

"Can I have another taste?" he asked. Her eyes narrowed as he looked at him.

"Are you coming onto me, Mr. Calloway?" she asked seductively.

"Guilty," he said as he kissed her. Her lips softened and parted for him as he claimed her mouth as his own. She moaned softly into the kiss, her hands behind his shoulder and neck. He caressed her face, deepening the kiss.

"Oh, Rod," she moaned as she broke the kiss. She shed her jacket and then crawled up onto him, straddling his lap.

He caressed her leg and noticed that it was bare. "Where are your stockings, young lady?" he asked in amusement. She shrugged at him adorably and kissed his neck. He unbuttoned her blouse and reached into her bra to caress her breasts. Mac moaned again. Rod stopped and looked at her. "Mackenzie, we cannot have sex in this car."

"We wouldn't be having sex, Rod. 'Sex' is something that teenagers have in the backseat of their cars," she explained without thinking.

Rod raised his eyebrows at her.

"OK, bad example," she admitted.

"Fine," Rod said, rolling his eyes slightly. "Mackenzie, we cannot make love in this car. While it's moving!"

Mac's hand took a grab at him. "I'm the president, baby. I can do whatever the hell I want to." She kissed him very passionately. Rod's hands lifted up her skirt slightly and he cupped her between her widely spread thighs. She moaned as he began to stroke her. "Oh, God," she moaned.

"Shhh," Rod warned. "We're going to get caught."

"We won't," she assured him in a sultry voice. He laughed slightly. He felt about 18 again. He slid her panties down her legs, letting his fingers drag along the smooth skin. Mac gave him her most seductive grin and unbuttoned his pants. Her fingers grazed him through his boxers and she felt him rise to greet her. His pants did nothing to disguise his arousal. She wanted him with incredible passion. "I am so hot for you," Mac whispered.

Rod was pleased with himself for distracting her. She was no longer upset. She was unmistakably aroused now. He positioned her on his lap again, and she pushed his pants low on his hips, making him easier to access. He bunched her skirt up around her waist and traced a finger between her legs. She could feel his erection pressing against her, and she wanted him even more.

Finally she sank down on him, and they both let out a moan. He thrust upward into her, eliciting a loud, breathy moan from her. He held her around the waist as he made love to her. She clutched his shoulders in desperation. He slid his hands up and cupped her breasts. He lowered his head and pushed aside her bra to kiss and lick her sensitive nipples. She moaned and rocked her hips on his.

She moaned his name again and again. Her breathing was heavy and she arched her back as she succumbed to the pleasure that was washing over her. As Mac began to climax, Rod, too, was overcome by a mind-blowing orgasm. Mac collapsed, panting, next to him. She began to laugh.

"Now we can add motorcade limo to our list," she told him with a kiss, buttoning her shirt. They felt the car come to a complete stop and they both rushed to smooth their clothing. The door opened just as Mac finally smoothed her skirt. She got of the limo, Rod behind her. The two of them laughed together, still a little breathless, as they entered Bethesda Naval Hospital. Then, the look of utter bliss left Mac's face.

She realized that she wasn't wearing underwear.


	6. Congratulations, Madame President

A/N: I hate pelvic exams

**A/N: I hate pelvic exams. Gack.**

"Good afternoon, Madame President, Mr. Calloway." Dr. Katherine Kissinger, who really preferred Kate, was waiting at the door for them.

"Dr. Kissinger," Mac said, shaking her hand. "Thank you for seeing us at such short notice."

"It's no problem at all," Dr. Kissinger said, silently thanking God for this opportunity that a late cancellation had provided. "If you would follow me…" The first couple followed her down hallways and through doors into an examination room.

Mac watched her as she walked. She was younger than the President, and only about 5'2. Her long blonde ponytail swished behind her as she walked briskly. She walked like a doctor. Her eyes, Mac noticed, were uniquely green-blue, behind the thick black frames of studious-looking glasses. She was very pretty.

"Madame President, you may have a seat on the exam table. Mr. Calloway, you may take that chair, or if you would be more comfortable, I could show you to the waiting area."

"I'll be fine here," Rod said with a smile. He took Mac's hand in his and circled the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Wonderful," Dr. Kissinger replied. She turned to Mac. "Madame President, what seems to be the trouble today? The man on the phone said it was urgent that I see you."

"Well," Mac hesitated. _She's a doctor,_ she told herself. _Spit it out._ "I'm fairly sure that I'm pregnant. I missed my period 3 weeks ago and the home test I took was positive."

Although Dr. Kissinger had suspected pregnancy, she was still shocked. Mackenzie Allen, the first female president of the United States, was sitting in front of her, telling her she was pregnant.

"Alright. To make sure, we'll run a blood test to check your hCG level. Although with your symptoms, it seems like only a technicality. When was the first day of your last menstrual period?" Dr. Kissinger managed professionally.

"January 31st," Mac answered with certainty.

"Are you usually regular?"

"I never skip a period. Not even during a national security crisis. I'm as regular as they come," Mac explained.

"Alright. I'll need to take some blood now. Which arm would you prefer?" Dr. Kissinger asked as she prepared a syringe that was on the counter.

"Right," Mac told her. She pushed up her sleeve and held out her arm. Dr. Kissinger tied a rubber strip around her arm to expose her veins and cleansed her arm with an alcohol swab.

"Ready?" Dr. Kissinger asked.

"Go for it," Mac said. She winced a little as the needle penetrated her flesh. And then she got the giggles. "I'm sorry," Mac laughed, trying not to shake.

"It's alright, Madame President. I'd rather you laugh than cry or pass out," Dr. Kissinger replied as she replaced the needle with a band-aid. Mac smiled in embarrassment. Dr. Kissinger took the tube filled with Mac's blood.

"I'm going to run this to the lab for processing," Dr. Kissinger said as she removed a hospital gown from a cabinet. "I'll be back in a minute. I'll give you a chance to put this on," she said, handing the gown to Mac. "Nothing underneath," she clarified. Mac nodded and Dr. Kissinger left the room.

Mac removed her shirt, and noticed that Rod wasn't watching. In fact, he was making it a point not to watch her strip.

"You can watch, you know," Mac told him in amusement. "Since we're married and everything."

"I can't watch you strip," he said almost breathlessly.

She moved into his view. "Why not?" she asked, unzipping her skirt slowly, seductively.

"Because I'll probably lose control and have to ravish you right here, right now… and we wouldn't want to make Dr. Kissinger wait," he answered very seriously.

Mac laughed as she slid off her skirt. Rod's eyes couldn't stay off of her.

"Mackenzie, you're not wearing underwear," he said.

"Nope."

"Well, what happened to them?" he asked, trying not to laugh at her nonchalance.

"I lost them."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Well it's a good thing I found them," Rod said, pulling the lacy black and white panties from his pocket.

"You cad," Mac said as she snatched them from him. "No wonder I couldn't find them." He gave her a cheeky grin. In spite of herself, she smiled. She removed her bra and was fully naked in front of him.

"Mackenzie," Rod said, his breath catching in his chest. Mac gave him a sexy look, but said nothing as she put on her hospital gown. Rod removed his jacket and placed it on his lap inconspicuously, but Mac raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Mac said, turning away. She placed herself on the exam table, and there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Dr. Kissinger again entered the room. "Alright," she said. "Madame President, I will do a standard pelvic exam today."

Mac sighed and nodded, and grimaced without meaning to.

Dr. Kissinger smiled sympathetically. "If you would place your feet in the stirrups…"

xXx

Some time later, as Dr. Kissinger was questioning Mackenzie about her family history, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Kissinger answered the door and took a sheet of paper from a lab technician. "Thank you," she told him as she closed the door. She scanned the paper.

Mac looked anxious.

"Madame President," Dr. Kissinger said, "Congratulations." There was a smile on her face.

"I'm pregnant…" Mac said aloud.

"Yes you are." Dr. Kissinger smiled softly at her. Rod stood and went to her. He took her hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb again.

"Mackenzie," he breathed. "We're going to have another child."

Tears had formed in her eyes. She drew him into her and kissed him. "I love you," she told him.

"You are due on November 6th, Madame President."

Her due date had not occurred to her yet. "Oh my God," she whispered. "That is two days after election day." She looked at Rod. "This is going to change everything."

**So I didn't know exactly where to stop on this one… or whether or not to spare you some graphic medical details. I did spare you. Lucky you! Hope you liked it!**


	7. Dickie

A/N: It's a miracle that I've even found time to write, so do not judge said writing too harshly, a'ight? Kaythanks!

Mackenzie was silent for most of the ride back to Washington. She held her posture stiffly, a physical manifestation of her stress. She started straight ahead, avoiding eye contact with her husband.

"Mackenzie?" Rod prompted gently, taking her hand. She made no attempt to respond. "Mac?" he said again. Nothing. "Madame President."

Mac looked up. "Hmm?" she responded distractedly.

"Mac, honey? You've been silent for the last 20 minutes. You seemed so happy at the hospital…"

She gave him a condescending look.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, ignoring her expression.

"We have to tell people, Rod. This is going to be bad."

"Don't jump to conclusions," Rod said levelly. "Who are you thinking we have to tell? We've already told the key members of your staff."

"There are others, Rod. The press is going to find out. What about Dickie? He'll have a coronary. Imagine what it could do to my polls," she mocked before turning more serious. "What about Nathan? He'll have a field day."

"Mac," Rod said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb tenderly. "None of them matter. We'll get around to it when we're ready."

"The kids," Mac asserted.

"Yes, the kids, " Rod agreed. "But I don't think they'll respond as poorly as you think they will, Mackenzie. They love you."

"I know. But Becca already thinks I should have resigned in the first place… well, she got her wish I guess."

"Mackenzie, stop it. You appear to be throwing yourself a pity party and that's not like you."

"I am not…"

"And nobody has told you to resign. You don't have to. Nothing is requiring you to step aside. Do you want to?"

Mac was silent for a moment.

"Well, do you?"

"No," she said after a time. "No, I want to remain in office.

"Good," Rod said as the motorcade pulled into the White House's back driveway. "Let's talk inside."

XXXXXXXXX

Mac sat down on one of the couches in the Oval Office. "So let's talk," she said with a sigh. She didn't like to talk about serious things like this, especially things that were very much her own fault. It was pretty ironic that she was the President, then, she thought.

Rod sat next to her and pulled her legs onto his lap. He pulled her black stiletto pumps off her feet and began to rub her feet. "First of all, you need to stop wearing these four-inch heels. They'll kill you."

"No," Mac said flatly.

"Mac," he said sternly, his thumbs massaging her left instep. "You have to think about your health. It's not just your body anymore, you know."

Mac sighed. "Fine."

"That's my girl," he said with a smile, leaning over to kiss her softly.

Tears momentarily filled Mac's eyes, but she brushed them away. "Rod, I just don't know how this is ever going to work."

"I know," he acknowledged, rubbing her leg softly. "But you know that we have options."

"Rod…"

"I know, Mackenzie. But it's just something to remember. You have choices. You CAN resign if you want to, or…"

"Please don't say it, Rod. I couldn't." The tears returned, but this time they wouldn't be brushed away so easily.

"Ok. I know, I know… I would never want it to come to that… Come here." He pulled her into his arms and held her. "Shh, I know." He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Oh, Rod, this is all my fault," she said quietly.

He pulled back to look at her. "Mackenzie, this is not your fault. This is nobody's fault. We're married, we love each other, and we made love. It's not a crime. In fact, I would never change that. I love you and I love loving you."

Mac felt her cheeks flush and she fought off the wave of desire washing over her as he pulled her tighter against his strong body. "Thank you, Roderic," she whispered.

"I love you," he responded simply.

"I love you too," she assured him. She snuggled into him and for long minutes she simply allowed herself to be held by the man she loved.

XXXXXXXXX

Some time later, there was a knock at the door. Mac pulled herself from Rod's arms and put herself a respectable distance from him, even though she wanted nothing more than to stay in Rod's arms for the rest of the day and night.

"Yes?" Mac answered the knock. The door opened, and Dickie McDonald strode into the room, doing his best to look important. Mac suppressed an eye roll. "Hello, Dickie. What have you got for me?" she asked, in the most polite voice she could manage. He exasperated her.

"Madame President, we need to talk."

"Here we go," Mac muttered under her breath to Rod, who gave her a slightly sympathetic smile. "What about?"

"Well, Ma'am..." he looked uncomfortable for a moment, but then pulled himself together. "We need to talk about your breasts."

"Excuse me?" Mac sputtered.

"Mr. McDonald, you have crossed the line this time," Rod said, beginning to get up.

"Rod, cool it," Mac told him, pushing him back down as she herself stood. "Mr. McDonald, do you care to explain yourself?" she said very presidentially, hoping briefly that Dickie would pee his pants a little, or at least stammer for her satisfaction.

"Well for one thing, I can see them."

Mac glanced down at her chest and noticed that, unfortunately, Dickie was correct. The button of her blouse was having trouble staying buttoned and some of her filled out cleavage was exposed. "Oh," she said. She tried to button it, only to have it pop open again to reveal more cleavage.

"Madame President, I need you to tell me honestly... did you have your breasts worked on?"

Mac laughed out loud. "Oh, right, Dickie because having larger breasts is a priority for me, the President of the United States, the leader of the free world. It's of dire necessity to my foreign policy that my rack look great," she said sarcastically.

"So that's a no..." Dickie clarified.

"That's a resounding no!" Rod said, getting to his feet.

"Rod, really." Mac put her hand on his shoulder. "Let's just let the man do his job."

"Thank you, Madame President," Dickie said. "Have you been gaining weight then? That would account of the increase in size."

"That's IT!" Rod exclaimed with a wave of his hands. "Get out of here, Dickie. I will not have you speak about my wife, The President, this way!"

"Rod, really, do I have to ask you to leave?" Mac said calmly. "I'm sure Mr. McDonald has a perfectly good reason for asking these seemingly inappropriate questions," she said pointedly. "So let's have it, Dickie. What are the poll effects of my breasts?" Mac was pleased with herself for getting that statement out with a straight face.

"Both instances would have a negative outcome, Ma'am. If you had your breasts surgically enhanced it would be a nightmare. You would be seen as vain and selfish, and your priorities would seem fatally skewed. If you are gaining weight, it would either seem like the stress was getting to you, or that you were lazy and didn't care for your body, both of which are voter turn-offs."

Mac resisted rolling her eyes.

"Unfortunately, ma'am, you are at a disadvantage being a woman in the regard that your physical appearance matters much more than it would if you were male. It's unfortunate, but it's also a fact."

Mac nodded and Rod visibly calmed down.

"I suggest you watch your calorie intake over the next few months, and maybe add some cardio to your daily routine. By the way, your hair looks great."

Mac stifled laughter yet again and wondered how he took himself quite so seriously. She looked at Rod and they had a non-verbal conversation. Rod nodded and Mac turned back to Dickie.

"Dickie, listen. The real reason my breasts have gotten larger is that, yes, I have been gaining weight. And I will continue to do so, because that is a normal, healthy, necessary part of pregnancy."

"Preg... what? Ma'am, you're pregnant?" Dickie stammered.

"Yes I am," Mac said, taking Rod's hand.

"Wow, OK, that caught me off guard," Dickie admitted.

"So tell me, how bad is it?" Mac asked.

"I don't know."

"Really? You don't?" Mac was somewhat surprised.

"No, I've never even considered this as a possibility."

"Well do what you can Dickie, but you are not to tell anyone about this yet. We are not ready to tell the press, or the public, or anyone we haven't already told yet. And if something is leaked to the press, heads will roll, do you understand?" Mac said soberly.

"Yes, Ma'am, I understand." Dickie shuddered slightly, completely involuntarily. Mac pretended not to notice. "So who knows?"

"Kelly, Vince and Jim. And my mother. But that is all," Mac told him.

"OK. I'm sworn to secrecy. I wouldn't want to cross someone with her own band of snipers, anyway," Dickie said without a trace of humour.

"Thanks."

"I'll get out of your hair now, ma'am. I have some work to do," Dickie said, moving towards the door.

"OK," Mac said. She watched him walk out the door.

"Oh, and Ma'am?" Dickie stuck his head back through the door. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she said. He smiled at her and closed the door. Mac looked at Rod.

"I was really hoping he would faint," Rod said.

Mac laughed and took his hand. "Yeah... me too."

Update with 1500+ words: +10 points! Not updating in over a year: -10 points. I guess I better update sooner next time.


	8. Nathan

A/N: So skipping ahead a little…. I know, I'm kinda lazy. But I'm writing again! Hooray! Writing is pretty decent therapy.

It had been over a month since Mackenzie Allen had received the history-making news of her pregnancy. And somehow, but by some miracle or grace of God or perhaps sheer luck, nobody had figured it out yet.

She was just barely into her second trimester. It had been somewhat difficult to prevent the press from getting suspicious about her frequent trips to the bathroom and her bouts of sickness every morning, precisely at 9:00 am, but so far she had managed to avoid suspicion aside from a small amount of seemingly harmless speculation.

Luckily, her morning sickness, which was much more severe than she remembered having with Amy, had all but disappeared. She now ate a large, hearty breakfast every morning as well as snacks throughout the day and a substantial lunch. She also made it a point to make it to dinner at least 5 nights a week.

She was mostly happy. She felt good for the most part. But every once in a while, she still felt that complete and utter terror encircle her. On this particular day, however, she had no time to worry about possible, hypothetical futures. Today she had a meeting with Nathan Templeton to discuss the proposed healthcare plan that was supposed to be voted on sometime next week. The thought made her stomach turn. She knew there was little chance of the plan being accepted and wondered what his motives were.

It was 12:00 pm when Vince dropped off some paperwork for her, and told her the Speaker had arrived.

"Thanks, Vince," Mac said unenthusiastically. She swallowed hard and forced herself to walk out of her office to greet him. He was standing with his hands in his pockets, a condescending smile on his face.

"Madame President," he greeted her with a chuckle. He had a way of patronizing her without saying three words to her. It was the tone of voice he used... the smirk that dripped with superiority.

"Mr. Speaker," Mac said, taking his hand in a firm, I-mean-business handshake. Mackenzie Allen was not a woman easily- or ever- intimidated. Especially not by that dinosaur. "Always a pleasure." She was lying through her teeth. It was never a pleasure. "Shall we?" she said, sweeping a hand towards her office.

"Thank you, Madame President." He followed her into the Oval Office. Mac had shut the door and as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off. "Mackenzie, you and I both know that this health care initiative hasn't got a shot in hell of making it onto the floor."

Mac's heart felt as though it had dropped into her stomach. She tried to play it cool. "Well then I guess we're finished here," she said coolly.

"I don't think so, Madame President."

Beads of sweat began to form along her hairline. "Is there something else you can to talk about?" Mac asked. She still appeared calm and collected. Inside, however, she was panicking slightly. He couldn't know, could he? There was no way... Instinctively she pulled her suit jacket around the tiny, barely noticeable beginning of a bump that had begun to expand her middle.

"Are you too warm, ma'am? Perhaps you should take off your jacket, if it would make you more comfortable," Nathan suggested with a small, satisfied smile.

"I'm fine," Mac said, as her stomach turned. "Thank you for your concern." She looked at him sternly. "Now why are you...."

"I'm still here," he interjected, "because we need to talk about you, Mackenzie."

She wanted to throw up. "There is nothing to..." she began.

"Oh, I think there is plenty to talk about, Madame President," he stated. "You know that, and I know that. Just look at you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mac demanded.

"You're different, Mackenzie. There is something different about you."

Mac was struck silent for a moment.

"You must decide, Madame President," Nathan said. "Would it be easier to just admit it to me? Or would you like me to call you on it?"

Mac swallowed hard, and hoped he didn't notice. She was digging herself a deep hole that now seemed impossible to climb out of. Nevertheless, she insisted, "There is nothing for you to call me on. But let's hear your theory."

"If you insist, Madame President." Nathan chuckled. "You're pregnant."

Mac felt as though she had just run full speed into one of the columns of the west colonnade. "What?" she managed to choke out.

Again Nathan chuckled. "Surprised, aren't you? But you know you can't keep this a secret for long. Not in this town. You're not stupid, Mackenzie."

"Mr. Speaker, that is absolutely..." she struggled to finish her sentence. "It's just..."

"I'm correct, aren't I." Nathan looked at her searchingly.

Mac's head swam. Lying to him would be a terrible move politically, but admittance would surely spell her doom. She was trapped. What could she say except...

"Yes," she said very quietly, her voice soft with defeat.

Nathan outright laughed at this. "Well, well, Madame President," he said, his tone mocking. "Weren't content only being the first female president, were you? Had to go that extra step didn't you? Well I'll give you this, you certainly don't do anything halfway."

Mac's face began to flush with anger. "None of this is about me."

Nathan raised both eyebrows in what would appear to some to be surprise. "So then it was an accident?"

"Get out of my office," Mac said quietly.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Madame President. We all get a little hasty... impulsive in the bedroom at times. I don't blame you for thinking you were in the clear, with your age and everything..." he continued.

"I said get out," she raised her voice.

Nathan just laughed as Mac's blood began to boil.

"GET OUT!" she yelled, fighting back tears of rage.

"Very well, Madame President," Nathan said with a grin that infuriated Mac even further.

She watched, seething, as he strode from the room with a casual swagger. Before she had time to think, she took off one of her shoes and hurled it with all her might at the wall next to the door. The heel snapped off as it hit the wall. She stared at it for a moment, and then began to cry. She heard voices in the hall.

A moment later, Rod entered the room looking rather stricken. Mac glowered at him. "Mackenzie," he began in what seemed to be panic. "Why did Nathan Templeton just congratulate me and call me 'Dad'?"

Mac just groaned.

"Seriously, Mackenzie. Did you tell him?"

"Rod, do you really think I'm an idiot?" Mac snapped.

"It was just a question, Mac."

"No, I didn't tell him. He just guessed it," Mac admitted sullenly.

"He guessed?"

"Yes."

"He just.... he just guessed?"

"That is what i said, yes." Mac looked annoyed.

"How?" Rod asked.

"I don't know, Rod. I really don't. But frankly, that doesn't matter. What matters is that he knows..."

"And pretty soon everyone else will know too," Rod finished.

"What are we going to do, Rod?" Mac asked quietly.

"I don't know," Rod admitted, taking her into his arms.

"I know what we have to do," Mac said. "We have to call Kelly. We need to get to the press before she does."

Even as Mac's voice was calm, her heart was filled with dread.

**A/N: An update with 1200+ words: 8 points. An update within a week of the last one: 12 points! Yay writing! Read and Review please! Hugs and Kisses!**


	9. Unpleasant Surprise

**A/N: I'm sort of gettin' into this story again! Funny how that happens sometimes.**

Rebecca Calloway sat in her history class, watching the clock. It was 3:29 pm… one minute until she was free for the weekend. She couldn't wait to get out of there… she watched the seconds tick by. 4…3…2… she picked up her bag just as the bell rang and rushed from the classroom, feeling free. She smiled a little as she shoved her books into her locker. This weekend was hers. She was spending the night at Stacy's and she wouldn't have to deal with any of the crap that seemed to be following her around. Maybe things were finally getting better.

"Hey," a voice said behind her. Becca turned to see her friend Rachel with her phone in her hand.

"Hey," Becca said back. She was about to make small talk when Rachel interrupted her.

"Wow, that's so crazy about your mom. That's gotta be weird."

Becca looked blank for a second. "What about my mom?" she asked.

"Oh, with the press conference and everything today? It's gotta weird to have your mom pregnant."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Rach. That's a good one. Did Mike put you up to this?" Becca exclaimed.

"No, Bec, look," she held out her phone. One the front page of CNN, the headline read, 'President Allen Announces Pregnancy.' "You really didn't know?"

"Oh my God." Becca turned on her heels and rushed to Horace's locker. He was standing with a book in his arm, laughing with Mike Fleming and another guy on the swim team.

"Hey, Bec, what's up?" Horace said when Becca grabbed his arm and spun him toward her.

"We're going to the library," she told him. "NOW."

"Whoa, Becca, why?" Horace said coolly, resisting her pull.

"It's about mom," Becca hissed.

"OK. Guys, I'll, uh… see you later. Have a good weekend," he called as Becca dragged him toward the library. She didn't let go of him until he was sitting in front of a computer. "Becca, what the hell? What's wrong with you?"

"Go to CNN," Becca told him. He just stared at her. "Do it!" she commanded him.

Horace rolled his eyes. "Fine, Bec," he said as he typed in the URL. But when the webpage loaded Horace gasped. "Does that really say..." he began.

"Yeah," Becca almost spat. "It says President Allen Announces Pregnancy."

"Bec, you don't think..."

"I don't know!" Becca said loudly, her voice resonating throughout the quiet library. The desk attendant shushed her. "Sorry," she mouthed. She turned back to her twin. "Everyone knows about it but us, Horace. How are we supposed to feel about this?"

"Bec, I don't know. Let's not jump to conclusions,"

"Horace!" Becca exclaimed "It's on freakin' CNN!"

Horace was silent for a moment, scanning the article. He clicked on a multimedia file and a video started playing of his mother answering questions at a press conference.

"_Was this pregnancy planned?" one reporter asked._

"_We understand that people are curious about the timing. That's a natural reaction. But I'm not sure that question is relevant. Whether this was planned or not doesn't change the fact that I am pregnant. We are choosing to view this pregnancy–challenging though it's timing may be–as a blessing. We are having another child just like millions of other couples around the world. That's it. There's nothing more to it," Mac said._

"_President Allen, how is being pregnant going to affect your daily routine as president?" another reporter yelled out._

"_Well, aside from the fact that I eventually won't be able to tell if my shoes are matching, it shouldn't affect it at all. Millions of women work while pregnant. I've done it twice already- and so have many you. It's just what women do. I have a job to do. It's a job I know I can do—pregnant or not. And it's a job I will continue to do every day to the best of my ability. I'm sure some days will be harder than ever. But that's life."_

"_How do you feel about the political controversy that will inevitably be brought about by your pregnancy?" another reporter asked her._

_Mac laughed slightly. "When you're the President, what you choose to eat for breakfast creates political controversy. It's all just part of the job. In reality, this is purely a personal matter. What any outsider might say or think doesn't matter because we're happy about this baby and so is our family."_

Becca clicked the X in the corner and closed the window. "Oh, are we? We're happy about it?" she sneered at the screen.

"Come on, Becca, let's just think this through..." Horace started, although he felt sick inside.

"No, Horace, there's no need to think about it. Didn't you hear? We're 'happy about it.' Mom made that decision for us. No need to think. She made the decision. So let's just 'be happy,' Horace," Becca barked at him.

"Yeah..." Horace admitted. "That was crap." He looked wounded. "I hope Amy hasn't heard anything."

"Me too," Becca agreed. "Let's go home... we have some crap to deal with."


	10. Confrontation

A/N: Oh no she DIDN'T.

As Mac walked back to her office with Rod, she had this nagging feeling that she had just done the wrong thing. She couldn't find a reason that she shouldn't have announced it right now... she was already into her second trimester. But she still felt wrong.

"You did great, Mac," Rod told her, slipping his hand into hers.

"Thanks..." Mac said vacantly.

"Honey? Something wrong?" Rod said, looking over at her and squeezing her hand.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "Let's talk in my office." They walked quietly into the Oval, and sat down on one of the plush couches in the middle of the room. Mac sat and Rod sat down right next to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her softly.

"Love you," he told her quietly, with a small, adoring smile.

"Love you too," she replied. She sighed. "Rod, what am I forgetting? I know I shouldn't feel so wrong about making this announcement... but... Something feels so wrong."

"Sweetheart, it's OK. You're OK. There's nothing wrong with feeling unsure of yourself. I know this is a hard thing. But the hard is what makes it great," he said, brushing her nose with his thumb.

"You're right," she agreed. She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest.

"Mackenzie, you are beautiful," Rod told her. He ran his fingers through her thick, soft hair.

She looked up at him, and lost herself in his deep, grey-green eyes. She loved his eyes. "Never stop telling me that," she told him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes from a moment. They were both still for a moment, until Rod moved in again and took her mouth hungrily in another passionate kiss.

Mac moaned softly into the kiss and deepened it further. He tasted so familiar and so delicious to her, and the placement of his hands on her body was incredibly arousing. Rod leaned her back onto the couch and she let herself fall onto the pillows, feeling his warm body on top of her as they continued to kiss. He held most of his weight off of her, but she could feel every inch of him pressing against her gently. She pulled her lips away from his momentarily and whispered, "Take me..."

Rod said nothing, but kissed her long and hard, taking her breath away. His fingers began to unbutton her blouse and found their way inside her shirt. She groaned into his lips and she attempted to unbuckle his belt with one hand, her other buried in his hair. Rod's lips travelled to her neck and his teeth grazed the tender skin. She shivered and he smiled as he gently kissed the place where her neck met her shoulder. That spot drove her crazy.

Mac moaned softly as she felt his warm lips press against that spot on her neck that melted her. She had completely lost touch with reality and was completely focused on the way her husband made her feel. She inhaled deeply and savoured his deliciously masculine scent. She felt his hand slide up her thigh under her skirt and she smiled. He bent his head and began a trail of kisses from her neck to her chest. He kissed between her breasts and she gave another soft moan. He cupped her left breast with one hand and his other hand stroked her thigh. She moaned again, losing herself even deeper in his touch.

There was a knock at the door, and they both looked up as Vince let himself in. He looked startled as he noticed their position, and noticed Rod's hand placement. "Um..." he started.

Mac and Rod immediately put a respectable distance between them. Mac's cheeks flushed deeply as she hurried to re-button her blouse. "What is it, Vince?" she asked.

"Um, Ma'am, Horace and Rebecca are here to see you... they weren't exactly asking, more like telling..." Vince told her, still a little flustered.

"Oh no." Mac felt like she was going to throw up. "Remember when I told you it seemed like I was forgetting something?"

Rod cringed. "Yeah. We definitely forgot something."

Mac didn't even have time to respond before Rebecca burst through the door, followed by Horace. There was fury in her eyes and Mac could almost feel the heat that radiated from them.

"Do you have something you'd like to tell us?" Becca asked, seething.

"Becca..." Mac started.

Becca held up her hand. "Don't even, Mom. How could you do this to us?"

"Rebecca, it's not actually that big of a deal," Rod started.

"Not a big deal?! I know you didn't just tell me that this isn't a big deal." Becca glared at them. I can't even believe you guys."

"Becca..." Mac started again.

"Do you know how I found out I was going to have another sibling?" Becca asked.

"WE," Horace corrected her.

"WE'RE going to have another sibling?" Becca revised. "From my friends. Rachel showed me. On her cell phone."

"Oh, Becca," Mac said, her voice full of regret. "Horace. I'm so sorry. It's just..."

Becca cut her off again. "How are we supposed to trust you? I can't even believe this. You didn't respect us enough to tell us face to face? Thought we could find out with the rest of the country? Is that it?" she exclaimed. Angry tears were starting to fill her eyes.

"Becca?" Mac reached out towards her, but her daughter turned away.

"You guys, you don't really understand..." Rod tried.

"You're right, dad, I guess we don't understand," Horace said. "I guess we don't understand why you thought this would be okay with us. Why you thought we'd just... roll with this or something. If you wanted us to be happy for you guys, maybe you should have told us when you found out, instead of making us wait, like we're just some random, average citizens."

"It's degrading," Becca said.

"Now when you guys decide to act like decent human beings who care about their children's well-being, come talk to us," Horace said.

"But until then," Becca said fiercely, "Leave us the hell alone." With that, the twins left the room, leaving their parents stunned.

A/N: Ah, I'm starting to run myself into a corner with this story. I'm going to have to get creative.... uh-oh! But let's face it, I'd rather write than study! Hope you enjoyed it! XOXO


	11. Where Babies Come From

Rod and Mackenzie watched their son and daughter storm out of the room and both flinched as the door slammed behind their children. They sat in stunned silence for a while, trying to absorb the experience, as they couldn't quite believe it had just happened.

"Rod," Mac finally choked.

"I know," Rod said, pulling her into his arms. "I know."

"We hurt them, Rod. We destroyed them," she told him. "Did you see how furious they were?" Tears filled her eyes and her voice.

"I know, Mac." He held her tighter.

"They hate us," she told him.

"No, Mackenzie, they love us. But they're angry with us."

"We have to explain this to them... make them see..." she stammered. She let a sob slip through her lips.

"OK," Rod said, rubbing her back. "Shhh, it's OK."

Mac brushed the tears from her eyes and straightened up. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "No emotional control these days." She gave him a sad, watery smile.

"You don't need to apologize, Mackenzie. I love you," Rod told her gently.

"Thanks," she said, kissing him.

"So you think we should talk to them?" Rod asked her.

"I don't know. They don't seem terribly receptive to us right now. I understand how they must feel, and I feel terrible..." she trailed off, fighting back tears. "Damn it, I can't quit crying."

"Most people cry, Mac," Rod told her. "You're pregnant. It's to be expected."

"Not from me it's not," Mac replied unhappily. She shook her head. "It's not even important right now."

"Let me ask you this," Rod said reasonably. "What is it that you want to say to them?"

"I guess I just want them to know that we love them, that we didn't mean to hurt them. I want them to know that we were trying to protect our family from scandal. Any way this broke it would hurt," Mac said. "Or potentially ruin Becca's life," she added with a roll of her eyes.

"Then that's exactly what we need to explain to them."

There was a knock at the door and Vince entered. "Madame President? You're now 2 minutes late for a budget meeting," he told her.

Mac sighed. "I guess this will have to wait."

"It's OK," Rod said. "I'll see you at dinner. I'll walk you to your meeting," he said.

"Thanks," she said, taking his hand. "Love you."

"Love you too," he responded.

XXXXX

A smothering tension hung over the table at dinner that night. The twins would hardly look at their parents, except for the occasional caustic glare. Mac and Rod looked crushed, the twins looked seething, Kate looked confused and Amy was oblivious as she played with her food.

"Hey, Amy," Becca said, and Mac looked at her with wide, horrified eyes. "How was school?" she asked, and then looked at her mother pointedly. Mac tensed.

"It was fine. My teacher let us go outside twice!" Amy said with a big smile, and then went back to her food. Mac took a deep breath.

"Mac, you ok?" Rod asked quietly.

"Yeah mom," Becca sneered. "How ya feelin'?" She looked mockingly at her mother, and Mac wondered how she could be so cruel.

"I'm fine," Mac said softly.

They ate for a while in strained silence. Becca watched her mother, and when she looked up, their eyes locked for a moment before Mac had to look away. She had never seen so much hatred in Becca's eyes... and it was all for her.

"How was school, Horace?" Rod ask, silently pleading that he would play along.

"I think you know how school was," Horace said spitefully.

"How did that algebra test go?" Mac asked.

"Are you guys being serious right now?" Horace asked with derision.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Kate asked.

"NO," Mac and Rod both said quickly. Kate raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Becca glared at them.

"Becca, could you quit with the dirty looks?" Mac asked in annoyance.

"Could you not suck so bad then?" Becca responded.

Amy laughed.

"Rebecca Calloway!" Rod exclaimed. "You are being completely ridiculous."

"Right. I'm the one being ridiculous," Becca snorted.

"This entire family needs to knock it off," Kate snapped. "You're all being ridiculous. What is going on?"

"Nothing," Mac started.

"What aren't you telling me?" Kate asked.

"I don't know," Becca said. "Did mom tell you that she's knocked up?"

"Becca!" Mac exclaimed in horror.

"What does 'knocked up' mean?" Amy asked, raising her head.

Mac groaned.

"Mommy?" Amy looked at her expectantly.

"We'll talk about it la..." Mac started.

"Yes, your mother told me she was pregnant," Kate said to Becca. "Don't demean her, Rebecca."

"Well what goes around comes around," Becca said with a roll of her eyes.

"Rebecca, you watch your tone," Rod warned.

"Mommy, does it mean you're going to have a baby?" Amy asked, her eyes wide and frightened, her voice wavering. Mac hesitated.

"Yes, sweetie, Mommy's going to have a baby," Mac said gently.

"Why?" Amy asked, her lip quivering.

"Well, because, baby... we thought it might be nice for you to have a little brother or sister," Mac told her. Amy looked stricken.

"Please," Becca sneered again. "It was an accident."

"You can't have a baby by accident, can you, mom?" Amy asked, somewhat horrified, tears filling her eyes.

"It's complicated, baby. You'll understand someday," Mac said gently.

"I don't want you to have a baby!" Amy cried, getting up from the table and running from the room.

"Rebecca Calloway!" Mac exclaimed furiously.

"Oh, what, Mom, afraid I ruined precious little Amy's life?" she said hatefully.

"Rebecca, this has nothing to do with you," Rod said. Becca glared at him.

"Rebecca, she's sensitive...." Mac began.

"And we're not?" Becca was beginning to yell. "So you're willing to hurt us but not her?"

"That's not what I..."

"What makes her better than us, Mom?" Rebecca demanded.

"Becca, stop it," Rod demanded.

"That has nothing to..." Mac started.

"God, you are such a hypocrite, Mom!" Becca shouted.

"Watch it, Rebecca," Mac said reproachfully.

Becca got up from the table. "I'm not going to take anymore of your crap," Rebecca said fiercely. She turned and stalked from the room.

"Rebecca!" Rod called after her, but she was gone.

Horace cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Horace," Rod turned then to his son with a look of accusation.

"If you guys are gonna start blaming me for this, I'm out," Horace said, getting up from the table.

"Sit down, Horace," Rod said sternly.

"No," Horace said, and walked from the room.

Mac, Rod and Kate were left alone.

XXXXXX

"Amy?" Mac said, knocking on her bedroom door.

"Go away," Amy said pathetically. Mac and Rod exchanged glances.

"Can we talk to you?" Mac tried again, opening Amy's door hesitantly.

"No. Go away!" Amy cried, looking up from her pillow.

"Sweetie, we need to talk about this," Rod said gently.

Amy was silent.

"Why are you so upset, baby?" Mac asked.

"I don't want you to have a baby, mommy," Amy said, tears in her voice as well as her eyes.

"Why not?" Mac asked softly.

Again Amy was silent.

"Amy, tell us what's bothering you," Rod said, sitting on the edge of her bed. Mac sat down next to him and took his hand.

More silence. Mac and Rod waited. Finally, she admitted, "You won't love me anymore."

Mac's heart broke. "Oh, sweetheart, of course we will," she assured her.

"No you won't," Amy insisted. "You'll forget about me."

"No we won't baby, we could never forget about you. You're our baby girl," Rod told her.

"You already forget about me sometimes," Amy continued.

"That's not true," Mac said, feeling incredibly guilty.

"Mommy is just busy. We would never forget about you, and I'm sorry you feel like we have. We'll be better, I promise," Rod said, looking at Mac.

"Of course," she agreed.

"You promise you'll still love me?" Amy asked.

"When we had you, we didn't love Horace or Becca any less. We just had more love in our hearts," Mac explained to her.

Amy was quiet for a minute. "OK," she finally agreed.

"We love you," Rod told her.

"So much," Mac added.

Silence.

"Amy?" Mac prodded gently. "Is something wrong?"

"Mommy, Kyle at school told me how babies are made and it's really gross. It's not true, right?" Amy said.

Mac took a deep breath, and looked at Rod. "What did Kyle tell you?" Mac asked.

Amy hesitated. "He said babies are made from sex and it's when a boy and a girl touch their private parts together and get all sweaty and make weird noises."

Mac suppressed a chuckle. "Well he's kind of right," she admitted.

"What?" Amy exclaimed in horror.

"Well sweetheart, it's like this. A baby is made with an egg from the mommy and a sperm from the daddy," Mac began.

"The sperm is made in a man's testicles and comes out through the penis," Rod said.

"Ew!" Amy said, turning slightly pink.

"And the egg comes from a woman's ovaries and travels to the uterus where the baby grows," Mac told her.

Amy looked at them. "But how do they get together to make the baby?"

"Well," Mac started, "A man's penis and a woman's vagina are made to fit together.... like puzzle pieces. That way, the sperm can come out of the penis and get inside the woman's body and find it's way to the egg."

Amy looked stricken. "EW!"

"I know... you'll understand when you're older," Mac told her.

"But doesn't it hurt?" Amy said, concerned.

"It can," Mac admitted. "That's why it's so important to only do it with someone you trust and love very, very much."

"I never want to do that," Amy declared.

"Good," Rod said.

"Rod..." Mac shot him a look, then looked back at Amy. "Right now that's normal, sweetie."

"I can't believe you did that. It's so gross!" Amy said, her nose wrinkling.

"It's a part of being married," Rod told her.

"But why would you do that if you didn't want a baby? Becca said it was an accident. How could you do that on accident?" Amy asked.

"Sweetheart, sex isn't always about making a baby..." Mac began.

"What else would it be for?" Amy asked insistently.

Mac and Rod both hesitated. "Sometimes a man and a woman have sex to show each other they love each other," Mac explained.

"That's stupid," Amy informed them, and they bit back smiles. "Why don't you just say 'I love you?'"

"It's something you'll understand someday, sweetie." Mac stroked her hair.

Amy shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore," she told them.

"That's alright. But you can ask us questions any time you need to, ok?" Mac said.

"OK."

"Good," Mac said.

"You promise you won't forget about me?" Amy clarified.

"Oh, sweetie... we promise we won't. We never could." Mac wrapped her arms around her youngest child and kissed her forehead.

"We love you," Rod told her, tousling her hair.

"OK. Then I guess maybe it would be OK to have a little sister...." Amy conceded.

"Or brother," Mac reminded her.

"I'd rather it be a girl," Amy said with a smile.

"That's OK," Mac said. She and Rod both smiled.

"Are you about ready for bed?" Rod asked.

"Yeah," Amy said.

"OK, Kiddo. Why don't you brush your teeth and then we can read a little bit?" Rod told her.

"OK," Amy smiled and hopped off her bed.

"Love you," Mac said, kissing the top of her head.

"Love you too," Amy said, and skipped from the room to brush her teeth.

Mac sighed. "That wasn't so bad…"

"Could've been worse," Rod agreed.

"Rod, would you mind tucking Amy in? I need to go speak with Rebecca," Mac said.

"Sure," Rod told her. "Good luck."

"Thanks, honey," she said, giving him a healthy kiss on the lips. "Love you."

"I love you too," Rod replied.

XXXXX

Mac knocked on Rebecca's door. "Becca? Can I come in?" It wasn't really a question.

"No."

"Becca."

"What do you want?" Becca replied, and Mac could picture the eye-rolling that accompanied her question.

"Rebecca, we need to talk."

"No, we don't."

Mac opened the door and walked into her oldest daughter's room.

"I didn't say you could come in," Becca told her.

Mac ignored her. "What was that, Becca? Why did you act like that at dinner?" she demanded.

"Oh, what, Mom, am I threatening your pathetic fallacy of our 'perfect First Family?'" she asked sarcastically.

"Rebecca Calloway, I thought you were smarter than this. Just because you think I ruined your life doesn't mean you need to ruin your sister's life too. I thought you were better than that. I know that we hurt you and I'm sorry things played out like they did. If you understood as much about politics as you think you do, maybe you would understand why this had to work out this way. It's regrettable but it had to happen. I'm sorry we... I hurt you. I'm sorry Rebecca. But that doesn't change the way you have acted tonight."

"That is such crap, Mom!" Becca exclaimed. "You're not sorry at all!"

"Becca…"

"No, don't 'Becca' me, mom. You have nothing to say to me and I definitely don't have anything to say to you. Get out of my room!"

"Rebecca, please. Can we…"

"No, we can't talk about this. I don't want to talk to you. Are you so self-absorbed that you can't see that I'm furious with you?" Rebecca shouted.

Seeing that she would get nowhere tonight, Mac sighed, turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind her. She slumped against the wall outside her daughter's room. Tears began to form in her eyes; never had she felt more like a failure.


	12. Rolling Doubles

The next day Mac had an OB appointment with Dr. Kissinger. As they sat in the exam room waiting for her, Mac couldn't sit still. She looked over at her husband, who smiled back at her and grasped her hand.

"Rod, I have a really weird feeling about this," she said, placing her unoccupied hand over her belly, which had grown a surprising amount.

"Wh at kind of feeling?" Rod asked.

"I don't know..." Mac admitted. "I just feel like something is..." she hesitated. "Not wrong, necessarily... but..."

"Sweetheart, I'm sure everything is fine. No reason to worry," he said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

There was a knock at the door and Dr. Kissinger entered, looking slightly disheveled. "Sorry for the wait, Madame President, Mr. Calloway," she said, but offered no explanation. "How is everything going?"

"It's going just fine. The morning sickness has faded and I feel much better... and I'm gaining plenty of weight," Mac said, a hint of chagrin detectable in her voice.

"That's good, Madame President. Very good. Do you have any concerns?"

"I don't know..." Mac admitted.

Dr. Kissinger looked at her expectantly.

"Well something just feels strange. Like something is going on..."

"Oh, that's perfectly normal. I understand that this must be quite surreal for you..."

Mac nodded, still feeling uneasy. She couldn't put her finger on the feeling though, so she dropped it.

"We're going to be doing an ultrasound today," Dr. Kissinger said. "Are you ready?" A big grin spread over Rod's face. Mac also smiled and nodded, as she began to unbutton her blouse from the bottom up. She exposed her abdomen, which was noticeably swollen without the cover of clothing, climbed up on the exam table and made herself comfortable.

Mac lay back as Dr. Kissinger squirted gel onto her belly and turned on the sonogram machine. Mac winced as the cold gel hit her belly. Rod kissed her forehead. Dr. Kissinger moved the attachment around on Mac's middle, until she got a clear picture on the screen. The doctor gazed at the screen, looked back at Mac, and then at the screen again.

Rod and Mac instantly became alert to the doctor's actions, and knew something was up. "Is something wrong?" Mac asked nervously.

"No, Ma'am, not at all..." Dr. Kissinger said. "Take a look at the screen. What do you notice?"

Mac and Rod both gazed at the screen, where the ultrasound picture was clear.

Mac felt her heart drop in her chest. "There are two of them," she said immediately.

"Right," Dr. Kissinger smiled.

"There are two?" Rod said, shocked.

"Yes sir," Dr. Kissinger said. "Ma'am, you are carrying twins."

"Twins..." Mac said, her voice breathless.

"Oh, Mackenzie," Rod said, his voice full of emotion. He leaned down and kissed her very passionately. Dr. Kissinger looked away, blushing slightly.

"I can't believe it," Mac said.

"Well, women over 35 are more likely to have twins," Dr. Kissinger said.

"And since we already have a set, I was more likely to conceive twins again," Mac finished.

"Exactly right," Dr. Kissinger told her.

"I guess I just never thought..." she trailed off, tears filling her eyes.

"Sweetheart, it's ok..." Rod told her, talking her hands in his and kissing them.

"Of course it is..." Mac said quietly, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm... I'm just so happy."

"Does everything look normal on the ultrasound?" Rod asked, his arms around his wife.

"Yes, Mr. Calloway, everything looks absolutely perfect as far as I can tell. But... Let me tell you about the amniocentesis test. It's a test that I recommend for women over 35. It tests for Down syndrome, sickle cell disease, cystic fibrosis, spina bifida, muscular dystrophy, and Tay-Sachs and similar diseases, to name a few big ones. Now the test presents a small risk for both mom and baby since the test is invasive, but there is a very small chance of any significant problems."

"Let's go for it," Mac said when the doctor was finished.

"What does the procedure involve?" Rod asked

"Very good question, Mr. Calloway. Basically a small sample of amniotic fluid is taken from the sac surrounding the fetus and is tested."

"But... how is it taken?" Rod asked.

Mac smiled knowingly at her somewhat squeamish husband. "You sure you want to hear this?" she asked.

"Yes," Rod said.

"The sample of amniotic fluid is removed through a fine needle inserted into the uterus through the abdomen. The position of the needle is guided with an ultrasound, so the positioning is exact."

"Oh," Rod said, his face paling slightly.

"Let's schedule that for next week sometime," Mac said. "You don't have to come if you don't want to," she added to Rod, who looked grateful.

XXXXX

When they arrived home, Mac and Rod made their way up to the residence. They found Rebecca and Horace sitting in the family room. Becca was texting, and Horace was on his laptop.

"Horace? Rebecca?" Mac said. Their attention turned to her and immediately their expressions turned disdainful.

"I'm outta here," Rebecca said, standing.

"Me too," Horace said, closing his laptop.

"Wait," Rod said commandingly. The twins stopped. "There is something your mom and I have to tell you."

"Oh really." Rebecca glared at them. "Don't bother, we can just watch the news tonight," she sneered and turned her back again.

"Rebecca, stop. It's not like that. Not this time," Mac tried.

"No, mom, you stop. It IS like that, whether you like it or not."

"Becca, I'm pregnant wi..."

"Oh my gosh, mom? You're pregnant?" Becca said mockingly. "Oh wait, I already knew that. CNN told me."

"You didn't let me finish, Rebecca." Mac's heart was sinking fast.

"Save it, I don't give a sh..."

"Rebecca Calloway!" Rod interrupted.

"No, Rod," Mac said, her voice strangled. "Let them go. They don't care. You know, Rebecca, I was going to tell you that we're having twins again. I was going to tell you first, before anyone else, because I love you both and care about your feelings. But since you clearly don't feel the same way, go ahead and walk away. I'll be in my study if you need me, but I'm certain you won't." Without another word or so much as a glance back, Mac turned and walked away, leaving Rod and the twins in shock.

Rod was the first to speak. "You guys are killing her."

"Dad, we never meant to..." Horace started, his expression suddenly different.

"Yes we did," Becca said. "Me especially." She was quiet, clearly feeling guilty.

"Guys, your mom and I understand that you're upset and angry with us. We feel terrible about the way this happened. But we love you and we still expect you to show us some respect."

There was silence as the twins thought about it. Finally Horace spoke. "Dad, I'm really sorry. This is all just... freaking me out," he said.

"I know. I understand. The situation is definitely something new for all of us. I know this is hard for both of you."

"But we were wrong to make such a big deal out of it. It's hard for everyone," Horace finished his father's thought.

"Right," Rod said.

"I think I know what I need to do," Becca said, not meeting her father's eyes. "I'll see you guys later."

"That's my girl," Rod said as she turned to leave.

XXXXX

Becca stopped outside the door to her mother's study. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in," she heard her mother answer. Becca opened the door cautiously and took a step inside. She noticed that her mom looked tired... more tired than usual. Being pregnant and being President at the same time was exhausting her.

Mac looked up. "What do you want?" she said wearily. "If you've come here to insult me some more, please save it for some other time. I've had just about as much as I can handle tonight. I would appreciate it if you had the decency to back off." Tears filled her eyes as she looked at her oldest daughter.

"No... I just... well..." Becca started, stumbling over her words.

"What?" Mac said, more harshly than she meant to.

"I didn't come here for that, Mom. OK? I just came to say that... well... that I'm sorry. For everything. I am sorry for giving you a hard time and disrespecting you and being selfish. I would say that I didn't mean to hurt you, but... I did. I wanted you to suffer like I thought I was suffering. But that was wrong of me, too... and Mom, I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Really?" was all Mac could say.

"Yes, really, Mom!" Becca said desperately. "Please, I really am sorry. I never realized how hard this is for you."

"Oh, Becca," Mac said, her face softening. She stood and walked to her daughter, and took her in her arms. "Of course I forgive you," Mac said, holding her tight. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Becca looked up at her mom. After a moment she added, "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Mac said. "Anything."

"Why was it more important to protect Amy than it was to protect us?"

Mac smiled softly at her. "Becca, it wasn't more important. It's just different. Listen, I know right now is difficult for you. But your sister needed to be told this news much more gently than you told her. She's going to have a lot of trouble with this new reality. You all are. I understand that. But Amy is less mature... she's used to being the baby. This is a big change."

"It's a big change for us too," Becca said quietly.

"I know it is, baby. And if we could do this over again, we would do things differently. OK?"

"I know, Mom," Becca acknowledged. "I'm sorry. I was just..."

"I know, Bec. You were mad. You have every right to be mad. The way this happened was lousy. I'll admit that. We should have told you all sooner. But what you don't have to right to do is undermine your dad and me. We were planning on telling Amy in our own way. But now, thanks to that outburst at dinner we had to diffuse a serious breakdown AND give her the sex talk."

All the remaining anger Rebecca had for her mother vanished. "Mom, I'm sorry," Becca said, her voice racked with regret.

"Oh, sweetheart, I know you are," Mac said softly, taking her daughter in her arms once again. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she brushed them away.

"I really am sorry. I'm just... overwhelmed I guess..." Becca admitted, a tear sliding down her cheek. Mac reached up and wiped it away. Becca smiled slightly.

"I know, Becca. So am I. But no more of this, ok? We're a family. We need to be a united front. Alright?" Mac said, looking at her daughter.

"Yeah," Becca said. "You're absolutely right."

"Thanks. I love you. So much."

"I know, Mom. I love you too."

"Thanks," Mac said, hugging her.

"So you guys really gave Amy the talk?"

"Yeah," Mac laughed wryly. "She took it better than you did."

"You mean she didn't lock herself in her room and cry, and then refuse to speak to you for 3 days?" Becca asked with a smile.

"Nope. Not yet anyway," Mac laughed.

"Sorry about that. Sorry about today too," Becca told her.

"It's OK, baby. Love you, Bec. Get some sleep, alright?"

"OK, Mom. Night."

Mac hugged her daughter and then Becca left the room, closing the door behind her. Mac sighed. For the first time in a long time, she felt OK.

XXXXX

After a bit more time in her study, Mac finally made her way back upstairs. She entered her bedroom with a sigh and shut the door behind her. Rod emerged from the bathroom and went to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her.

"How did it go with Becca?" he asked.

"You know what? It went really well," Mac said, a genuine smile spreading across her features.

Rod looked at her and sighed with a smile.

"What?" she asked.

"I've just missed that."

"Missed what?"

"Your smile."

Mac blushed slightly and kissed him, realizing he was right... it had been a while since she truly smiled. She inhaled deeply and sighed. "I don't how we're going to do this, Rod."

He held her closer and said, "The way we did it before... with love, patience and help from your mother."

Mac laughed. "That's true. It's just..." she was quiet for a moment. Rod looked at her expectantly "Is this the best place for a child to grow up?" As she spoke, she took off her suit and replaced it with the pajamas he had laid out for her on the end of the bed.

"I certainly can't think of a more interesting place," Rod said, watching her with a smile.

"I'm not talking about interesting, Rod. Maybe I should resign."

"Mackenzie, stop. You don't have to resign. Not right now. If in a few months you still think so, or even once we have the babies, we can discuss it again, alright? But you are Mackenzie Allen... the first female president! Is there any one person more qualified to juggle being a mom and being the leader of the free world?"

"I don't know," Mac answered.

"I'll be here, Mackenzie. You're not doing this alone, alright? I'm here."

Mac turned to him and hugged him tightly. "I know," she whispered. "Thank you."

"I love you," he told her tenderly, encircling her with his arms.

"I love you too. I just... I still can't believe our reality."

"Yep. We rolled doubles again. Poor Amy... She was so looking forward to evening up the numbers. Now she's destined always to be the only member of the minority party!"

Mac laughed out loud. "I love you, Roderic."

"I love you too, Mackenzie." He led her over to the bed. "Now... It's time for both of us to get some sleep."

"Will you hold me while I drift off?" she asked as she crawled into bed.

"Always," he said with a tender smile, and turned off the lights.


End file.
